Problem: Ashley had to read articles 23 through 60 for homework last week. If Ashley read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 23 through 60, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 38. We see that Ashley read 38 articles. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 articles.